


【朱白】2021

by cartoonkattun



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 1921, Cat, M/M, Whampoa Military Academy, cantonese, dragon - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 忘记了本体的龙王居×弄丢了主人的奶猫北
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

****※** **

****“早晨，黎伯。”** **

****“早晨，阿龙。今日又轮到出嚟补货嘅日子啦？真係，眨眨眼又两个星期冇咗。”** **

****“黎伯，你眨眨眼又攒咗两个星期嘅钱。”** **

****“哎呀仲系你把口识讲嘢。”** **

****阿龙低头浅笑，抿出两个腼腆的酒窝。他看了看案板上陈列的肉。** **

****“三斤半肥瘦，两斤排骨，唔……仲要两斤瘦肉。”** **

****“有今朝啱到嘅猪红……”** **

****“唔该黎伯，俾两斤啊。”** **

****“猴。”** **

****男人的小餐馆开在长洲岛，离得黄埔军校很近。他基本上每半个月会乘摆渡船出来补一次货，顺便呼吸一下外面的市井空气。** **

****在黎伯的摊位买完肉，阿龙又去别的摊位买了菜。正在思考要不要买两个鱼头回去，忽然发现鱼档前站了一个瘦瘦高高的大男孩。** **

****男孩背着样式简单的双肩包，戴着一副黑框眼镜，黑色的短发毛茸茸的，头顶还有两根呆毛翘着。他穿着一件朱红色的连帽衫，配上洗得有些发白的牛仔裤，阿龙猜他可能是周末从大学城出来玩的学生。** **

****“靓仔，买咩嘢鱼啊？滴皖鱼好靓嘅……”** **

****男孩不说话，只一个劲地盯着泡沫箱里的鱼。** **

****“彪哥。”** **

****阿龙两只手满当当的提着菜，却不妨碍他朝鱼档摊主抱拳打招呼。** **

****“龙哥。”** **

****摊主彪哥在黑色皮围裙上擦了擦手，也朝阿龙抱了抱拳。** **

****旁边那个男孩估计是把他俩彻底当作空气了，眼睛依旧一眨不眨地盯着那些鱼。阿龙侧头看他，正好看到他凸起的喉结滚了一下。** **

****“龙哥。”** **

****彪哥绕出来，手臂轻轻撞了撞阿龙。** **

****“龙哥，里四四看跟他讲煲冬瓜？”** **

****阿龙点点头，凑近男孩小声问道：** **

****“这位小哥……”** **

****“啊！”** **

****男孩一惊，呼的一下把头扭向阿龙。男孩是比较典型的国字脸，藏在镜片后的眼睛大大的，流露出猫咪一般的受惊神情。他虽然留着看上去与年龄不符的胡子，非但没有使他长相减分，反而更显得他可爱。** **

****最关键是，阿龙同他四目相对的瞬间，脑海里就像是忽然点亮了走马灯一般，具体的情景看不清楚，只感觉电影快退似的，呼啦啦一下子闪过好多画面。** **

****彪哥不明白眼前这是在演哪一出，一脸懵逼地看看阿龙，又看看那个男孩。** **

****过了好一会儿，阿龙才回过神来。意识到自己的失态，他急忙咳嗽一声，尴尬地移开目光。** **

****“你，你买鱼啊？”** **

****男孩也好不容易从愣神状态出来，不好意思地抓了抓头发。** **

****“我……不会做……”** **

****那就没办法了。** **

****阿龙跟彪哥对望一眼，两人同时耸了耸肩。彪哥给阿龙选了两条3斤多的皖鱼，阿龙接过鱼，掂量着今天买得差不多了，便准备打道回岛。** **

****然后他发现，那个男孩一直跟着他。** **

****“这位小哥……”** **

****把菜堆进自家小金杯的后座，阿龙疑惑地看着站在不远处的男孩。** **

****“你干嘛一直跟着我？”** **

****男孩有些紧张地搓了搓手。** **

****“你，你会做鱼吗？”** **

****果然时代不同了，搭讪手法都更新迭代了呀！** **

****“你想吃鱼，所以一直跟着我？”** **

****男孩两手揪着衣服下摆，不好意思地点了点头。** **

****“你……你能做给我吃吗？”** **

****“哈？”** **

****虽然刚刚见他的第一眼，的确自己的身体出现了一些奇怪的反应。但是现在社会这么复杂，搞不好这个男孩只是看上去单纯，其实是什么传销组织或者犯罪团伙派出来的。阿龙正准备无视他开车走人，忽然听到一声——** **

****“咕——”** **

****“啊！对，对不起！”** **

****男孩尴尬得满脸通红，两只手捂住肚子，低着头不敢看阿龙。阿龙被他那声荡气回肠的肚子叫整得脑子一抽——** **

****“那个，上车吧。”** **

****※** **

****把人拐上了车就很难随便赶人下去，阿龙一边开车，心里一边盘算着是带这素昧平生的孩子去哪里吃一顿还是……** **

****后座的菜不能在外面放太久，特别是肉，得赶紧拿回家放冰箱才好。而且今天店里不休息，他也得早点回去准备。阿龙纠结得不行，扭头却见副驾驶座上的男孩两只手扒着车窗，新奇地看着窗外不断后退的风景。** **

****这人是传说中的猫系男子吧？怎么这么可爱……** **

****打住！防人之心不可无！** **

****阿龙甩甩头，试图拿出闲聊的语气探话：** **

****“看你这样子，是学生吧？在大学城上学？”** **

****“啊？”** **

****男孩回过身子，眼神有些迷茫。** **

****“大学城……在哪里啊？”** **

****坏了，这人果然是个伪装大学生！** **

****阿龙愈发后悔刚刚脑子一抽请人上车的决定。然而下一秒，却听男孩问道：** **

****“那个，你知道黄埔军校在哪里吗？”** **

****“你是……来旅游的？”** **

****“嗯……算……是吧……”** **

****男孩点点头，低头看自己交叠在一起的手指。** **

****“我有东西落那儿了，要去找找。”** **

****阿龙忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。** **

****“小哥哥，黄埔军校是旅游景点，可不是失物招领中心。而且听你说话，应该以前没去过那里吧？”** **

****“嗯……”** **

****男孩点点头，目光重新投向窗外。阿龙看了他一眼，不再说话，专心开车。** **

****既然要去军校那就好办了。** **

****黄埔这几年发展得快，路上的拥堵程度也开始向CBD看齐了。车子走走停停，愣是折腾了快1个钟头，才从大沙地开到渡口。** **

****“哇——”** **

****男孩两只手扒着车窗，兴奋地看着岸边排队的人和车。** **

****“我们要坐船去哪里啊？”** **

****“长洲岛啊。你不是要去黄埔军校吗？”** **

****阿龙看了一眼男孩，就赶紧把视线移开了。好可怕，他的眼睛本来就大，眨啊眨的好像里面的星星都要跑出来了。** **

****“谢谢啊。”** **

****男孩点点头，忽然又想到什么。** **

****“诶你不是说要做鱼给我吃的吗？”** **

****男孩仿佛受到了欺骗，睁大眼睛纵着眉头瞪阿龙。阿龙忍不住抽了抽嘴角。** **

****“我得找个能生火的地方才能给你做饭啊，对不对？正好我的店就开在军校附近，你要是不介意……”** **

****“谢谢谢谢谢谢！”** **

****这种人真的会是骗子吗？感觉他被骗的可能性比较大吧？** **

****阿龙一边在心里抱歉自己一开始以恶人之心揣测男孩，一边在手边的储物盒里翻出一颗椰子味的棒棒糖。** **

****“喏，要是饿了可以先垫垫肚子。”** **

****“诶？可以吗？谢谢谢谢谢谢！”** **

****男孩接过棒棒糖，如获珍宝一般，小心翼翼地撕开糖纸，叠好揣进口袋里。他看了看身旁的男人，又看了看手里的糖，探出舌尖，轻轻在那白色的球顶舔了一下。** **

****“唔！好甜！”** **

****男孩笑得眼睛眯成两道弯月牙，粉红的舌尖被两片红润润的嘴唇夹着，看得阿龙忍不住喉头上下一滚。他赶紧别开视线。** **

****“呜——”** **

****摆渡船吹出一声长长的号角，男孩被那声音吸引，叼着棒棒糖扒着车窗向外张望。** **

****“当心手。”** **

****阿龙按下男孩那边的车窗，男孩立刻把脑袋从车窗里钻了出去。** **

****“哇！我们在船上耶！我们要坐船去黄埔军校咯！”** **

****“你要下车站在甲板上看风景吗？”** **

****虽然现在不是上下班高峰期，但长洲岛因着旅游文化景区和青少年爱国主义教育基地的定位，来往的人一直不少。男孩探头左右看了看，最终还是把脑袋缩了回来。** **

****他再次探出粉红的舌尖，在棒棒糖上舔了几下。** **

****“外面好多小朋友，不能让他们抢我的糖。”** **

****老天，这个人多少岁了？怎么吃个棒棒糖都能吃得这么可爱？** **

****好在男孩头顶撅起了一小撮呆毛，估计是刚刚探头出去的时候让风吹起来的，现在还跟竖在头顶的天线似的晃啊晃。阿龙无处安放的爪子终于有了去处，伸向男孩的头顶，替他将那撮呆毛顺了下来。** **

****“你怎么这个样子吃糖？跟只小奶猫似的……”** **

****然后猝不及防的，他感受到自己手掌按着的地方，像是受惊一般，轻轻抖了一下。** **

****


	2. Chapter 2

****※** **

****下了摆渡船，车子很快就开到了阿龙的长安小馆。** **

****“这是你的店？”** **

****阿龙点点头，停好车，把装了今早买的菜的泡沫箱抱下来，抱进了店里的厨房。** **

****男孩不敢随便往店里闯，在门口张望了一下** ** ****，顺便瞄了一眼墙上的菜单。他咽了咽口水，感觉肚子好像又要发出奇怪的声音了，急忙用两只手捂住。将目光从小店移开，男孩这才发现，这家小饭馆离得黄埔军校可真近。** **

****他面朝军校正门的方向，忽然脑子里走马灯一般闪过好多好多片段，有黑白的有泛黄的有彩色的** ** ****……** **

****场景变换得太快他看不清楚，但每个场景里都有那么一个隐隐约约看得不十分真切的人** ** ****……** **

****男孩猛地回头，目光正好对上从厨房出来的阿龙。** **

****“怎么了？”** **

****阿龙见男孩眯着眼睛打量自己，不由得好奇地眨了眨眼睛。** **

****“哦，对了。你应该也看到了** ** ****，那里就是黄埔军校。** ** ****”** **

****“啊，嗯。”** **

****男孩顺着阿龙手指的方向看过去，顺便避开了那让他有些招架不住的忽闪忽闪的大眼睛。** **

****“你刚刚不是说肚子饿吗？还是你要先去军校看看？”** **

****“嗯……”** **

****事实上男孩也在纠结这个问题，好在很快他的肚子就替他做出了选择** ** ****——** **

****“咕——”** **

****“噗** ** ****，噗噗……** ** ****”** **

****“进来坐吧！”** **

****阿龙把羞得满脸通红的男孩招呼进来，给他收拾出了最里面的一张桌子。** **

****“今早买的皖鱼，还很新鲜** ** ****，** ** ****清蒸可以吗？”** **

****“嗯，嗯。谢谢！”** **

****“只吃鱼吗？还有别的想吃的吗？”** **

****“那……葱油拌面，谢谢。”** **

****这个倒是菜单上没有的呢！阿龙想了想，觉得不是特别难做** ** ****，便答应了。** **

****面条店里早就有擀好的了，高汤也都备着的，所以只要把面条下进去就好。蒸鱼比较费时间，阿龙估算着一个人的分量，切了半块鱼腩洗干净，在正面反面都划几道方便入味的口子，再给鱼腩抹上盐，放进铺好葱段和蒜瓣的白瓷盘里，上锅开大火。** **

****阿龙怕男孩饿得厉害，给他先拿了两碟小菜垫垫肚子。** **

****“蒸鱼可能要花个15分钟，你等一下啊！面条好了给你先上。”** **

****“嗯嗯！耶耶！”** **

****男孩嘴里嚼着小菜，含糊不清地向阿龙道谢。两盘小菜，一盘是藠头一盘是香煎小鱼干。就那么一会儿工夫，** ** ****藠头只吃了一颗，但小鱼干已经快见底了。** **

****“你可真是爱吃鱼啊！”** **

****“唔唔……”** **

****男孩鼓着腮帮子抬起头，眼睛满足地眯成两道弯月牙。** **

****“我……看看火。”** **

****阿龙逃进厨房，背对着传菜口，用手按了按心脏的位置** ** ****——要说这是一见钟情** ** ****，又感觉自己好像见过这个男孩很多次？可要不是一见钟情，自己的心脏为什么会咚咚咚跳得那么厉害？** **

****好在不由得他多想，进厨房的主要目的就将他的神分了去。他拿出一口小锅，浇上油煮热，然后把拌了老抽的青葱倒进去，调小火慢熬。他又取出另一口锅，从大锅里分出些高汤，把面条下下去。** **

****那边蒸鱼的锅也已经上汽了。他开盖浇上炼过的蒸鱼酱油，小心翼翼地给鱼翻个面** ** ****，再盖上盖子，调成小火。这边面条也已经煮开了，他用半漏勺把汤和面盛进碗里，往上面淋了一点蒸鱼酱油，再把刚刚拌好的葱油浇上去。** **

****“葱油拌面，久等了。”** **

****男孩早已循着香味伸长了脖子等待** ** ****，看到面端上来，刚刚两道弯月牙兴奋地瞪大成铜铃。他兴冲冲地掰开筷子，目光追随着那碗面的移动轨迹。** **

****“谢谢谢谢谢谢！”** **

****“鱼也马上就来。”** **

****“唔唔！”** **

****做餐饮的，最开心的事情莫过于看到自家菜品得到食客认可，食客吃得开心了。男孩吃得津津有味的模样看在阿龙眼里，心里别提有多欣慰了。** **

****“吃慢点，没人跟你抢。虽然皖鱼没什么刺，还是要小心。”** **

****“唔唔唔……唔……”** **

****男孩好不容易才把鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子瘪下去，急急忙忙又去嗦了一大口面条。** **

****“呜！”** **

****筋道的面条像是挣扎着不让男孩得逞，在空中弹了两下** ** ****，被嗦进嘴之前狠狠甩了几滴葱油到男孩的颧骨上。** **

****“呵。”** **

****男孩下意识地仰起头，眯起一边眼睛。阿龙只觉得心脏瞬间像是被戳了一下。他慌慌张张地从桌上的纸巾盒里抽出两张纸，替男孩擦掉脸上的油渍。** **

****“唔……谢谢。”** **

****店里又来了客人，阿龙让男孩好好吃，便起身去招呼客人了。** **

****男孩美滋滋地吃完自己那碟清蒸皖鱼，又把盘底剩的酱油拨进面碗里，拌着吃完了剩下的面。他搁下面碗，心满意足地摸了摸有些幸福凸的肚子，咂了咂嘴。** **

****然后他意识到了一个严重的问题：他在人家店里吃饭，应该是要给钱的吧？** **

****可他书包里空辽辽的，什么也没有啊！** **

****“天啊** ** ****……** ** ****”** **

****然而比起发现自己没钱，另一件更可怕的事情紧接着发生了！** **

****※** **

****阿龙帮客人点完单，一回头就发现男孩用帽子兜住了头** ** ****，** ** ****头埋得低低的缩在了桌子边缘。他急忙过来拍男孩的肩膀** ** ****。** **

****“怎么了？”** **

****手无意识地碰到了男孩的帽子** ** ****——怎么底下会有尖尖的触感？就像是……动物的耳朵？** **

****几乎是出于本能反应，他用身子挡住了身后的客人，扶住男孩的肩膀压低声音道：** **

****“有没有不舒服？我先扶你去后面。”** **

****阿龙不好意思地朝客人微微鞠躬，说着** ** ****“马上回来”** ** ****，就搀着男孩绕到店后面，自己屋里去了。** **

****阿龙的店虽然挨着军校门口，但毕竟店面不大，所以基本上都是招呼散客。工作日来长洲岛的游客并不多，所以忙完后来的那两桌，很快店里就空下来了。** **

****他心里惦记着男孩，便在店门口挂上** ** ****“来店按铃”的招牌，匆匆回屋去了。** **

****“我回来了。你还好……”** **

****刚刚进来的时候，他把男孩扶到了客厅的沙发坐下，心想要是坐着不舒服还可以躺着。结果现在一看，男孩果然抱着肚子，背对着自己躺下了。但是** ** ****——** **

****那两只毛茸茸的猫耳朵和屁股后面耷拉着的长尾巴是怎么回事？！** **

****自己一开始看他吃棒棒糖的样子，心想他该不会是猫系男子？谁曾想他不但猫系，还是正宗的！** **

****更要命的是，看到他这副毫无防备露出的猫猫本体，阿龙非但没有惊到，反而觉得自己头顶也像是有什么东西要蠢蠢欲动生出来似的。他急忙用手抓了抓自己的头发，抑制住那奇异的感觉。** **

****他走上前，轻轻拍了拍男孩的背。** **

****“你还好吗？”** **

****“嗯** ** ****？** ** ****嗯……”** **

****男孩像是刚刚睡醒，整个人都迷迷糊糊的。他把头转向阿龙，揉了揉眼睛。** **

****“啊……你来啦……”** **

****他像是完全没意识到自己现在的形态，一边揉着眼睛一边翻身** ** ****——然后，他被自己身后的东西硌到了。** **

****“呃……”** **

****哥，我现在卖萌还来得及吗？** **

****


	3. Chapter 3

※

“所以……你是一只猫妖？”

两腿并拢，双手置于膝上，如小学生一般端坐在对面沙发上的男孩抿着嘴点了点头。

“你只要吃了鱼就会冒出耳朵和尾巴？”

男孩点头，但很快又摇了摇头。

阿龙蹙眉。男孩显然有些怕他这种凛冽的目光，缩着肩膀小声道：

“人家第一次以人的形态吃鱼，哪里知道……”

“看来你的道行还不够啊！小朋友……”

“谁是小朋友还不一定呢！”

男孩不服气地努了努嘴。

“你挺行的嘛，不是说建国以后的人听到妖怪都会害怕的吗？你怎么这么淡定？还问我这么多问题。”

“所以说你道行还浅啊，小朋友。”

阿龙话音刚落，男孩就呼的一下闪到他跟前，两手撑着椅子把手，一只膝盖直接压到了阿龙大腿上。他面露凶相龇出虎牙，原本还准备亮出爪子威胁一下面前这个不知好歹的人类。谁知男人的大眼睛仿佛能摄人心魂一般，他弗一对上，身体就像是被什么咒语定住了一般。他只好勉强动用尚能自由活动的五官继续装凶：

“再叫我小朋友！信不信我挠你！”

“挠我和吃鱼，你选一个？”

怪不得以前听族里的前辈说，要特别小心那些看上去纯良友善的浓眉大眼……这心眼也太坏了！简直比那老鼠屎还黑！

阿龙移开视线，男孩皱了皱鼻子，发现自己的手脚又听话了。他愤愤不平地从阿龙身上下去，蹲回到自己那张椅子上去。

阿龙并不知道男孩刚刚身体被定住。他只觉得自己的脑袋好像又有点痒了。

还有，下面也有点硬。

※

男孩在阿龙屋里呆了好一会儿，耳朵和尾巴才终于又全部缩了回去。他兜好帽子，小心翼翼地回到店里。

“回来了？”

店里这会儿没有人，但阿龙还是习惯性的呆在前面，擦擦桌子，扫扫地，收拾收拾厨房。他不明白自己为什么见到这个男孩之后就接二连三不对劲，但忙活了一圈，总算下面不再像刚刚在屋里那样硬得难受了。

“嗯……”

大概是之前被阿龙“下过咒”，男孩现在看到他还有些犯怵。他下意识地又缩了缩已经兜在了帽子里的脖子。

“那个……”

“对了，你不是说要去军校吗？这会儿去正好。”

“哦。嗯……”

男孩点了点头，红着脸小声问：

“那……我，我去啦！”

眼看着男孩就要从自己设在店门口的柜台过去了，阿龙出声叫住了他：

“等一下。”

他站起身来掏了掏兜，发现兜里没零钱，又摁开收银机，从里面抽出一张毛爷爷。

“拿着，进去万一用得上。”

男孩忙不迭地摆手，脑袋摇成一个人形拨浪鼓。

“不行不行不行，我午饭钱都还没给你呢！”

“你有钱给？”

“呃……”

虽然阿龙说得有道理，但男孩还是不肯拿他的钱。

“我我我变成猫猫进去就好。”

最终，男孩还是败在了阿龙的白眼之下。

“说起来我也好久没进去了。你就当陪我吧！”

阿龙把那张毛爷爷揣进兜里，锁上店门挂上“暂停营业”的牌子，招呼着男孩跟自己一块儿过马路。

※

“谢，谢谢你啊……”

明明已经跟着阿龙走出去有一小段了，男孩还是时不时低头看看回头看大门口的售票处。

“又……欠你钱了。”

“不要钱。几年前就已经免费开放了。”

“哦……那你刚刚跟售票员……”

“门票总是要拿的，证明你进来了。”

阿龙抖了抖手里的门票，把其中一张分给男孩。

“拿着吧，正好上面有景点介绍，你可以看看。”

男孩接过阿龙递来的门票，正反两面看了看，随即对折揣进口袋。

“这里对我来说不是景点。我是来找东西的。”

“可我之前问你，你说没来过的吧？”

又被阿龙用那种凛冽的目光定住了。男孩立在原地动弹不得，不服气地咬牙回瞪阿龙。

这要放在中饭以前，阿龙绝对会当男孩的话是在胡扯。可是自从发现他是猫妖，仔细想想，或许他真的有什么关于军校的记忆？

“你跟我说实话。”

阿龙下意识想去拽男孩的手，忽然听到不远处有脚步声向这边靠近。他朝男孩使了个眼色，两人没有走展览馆那条常规游览路线，绕到后面往另一条路去了。

“我们这是要去哪里？”

男孩回头看了看身后，确定后面没有人跟着。他走快两步跟上阿龙的步伐。

“你好像真的常来这里耶！你也有东西落在这里了吗哎哟！”

阿龙忽然停下脚步，男孩一个不留神，差点整个人撞上去。他下意识地伸出手，在阿龙背上撑了一下。

“对，对不起……哎哎哎哎哎！”

拽住阿龙的手臂，男孩又把手放在他背上探了一下。

“你，你有没有不舒服啊？怎么背这么烫？”

“啊？”

阿龙停下脚步，朝男孩眨了眨眼。

“我没事……啊……”

之前见到男孩化出猫耳和猫尾时，那种脑袋痒痒的像是有东西要冒出来的感觉又来了！

军校里面他早就走了个遍，这条路是通往士兵宿舍的，他也清楚得很。可是之前一个人走这边的时候，从来没有过这种奇异的感觉。

阿龙难受地拼命挠头发。男孩手足无措地看着他把自己的一头黑发抓成鸡窝。突然他指着阿龙的头顶，惊叫一声：

“啊！原来你也……”

下一秒他立刻想起这是在外面，情急之下赶紧脱掉身上的连帽衫，呼啦一下扣到阿龙脑袋上！

“唔——唔？”

阿龙莫名其妙脑袋上让人兜了一件衣服，正准备扯下衣服，突然摸到自己脑袋上两根突出来的跟粗树枝一样的东西……

“快穿上我的衣服喵~”

阿龙听话地套上男孩的连帽衫，用帽子把脑袋严严实实兜好。他正准备说点什么，忽然感觉一团毛茸茸的东西从领口钻了出来！

他低头一看——竟是一团肉乎乎的白色小奶猫！小奶猫仰着脑袋看阿龙，笑盈盈的眼睛眯成两道弯月牙。

“原来你也是妖怪喵~”


	4. Chapter 4

****※** **

****旅游景区附近的店，过了傍晚渡轮的时间，基本上就没什么客人了。但偶尔会有下班之后懒得做饭的岛民过来喝一两杯或者打包，所以就算一时半会儿没有客人，阿龙都会等到了9点才关门。** **

****虽然老一辈常说：未食端午粽，寒衣无入笼，但广州毕竟是个喝白开水都能脸上爆痘的湿热地方，基本上回南天后半程，4月就差不多可以开始短打上阵了。** **

****店里的吊扇开了1档，慢悠悠地转着。阿龙扶了扶脑袋上的厨师帽，看了一眼蹲在桌子上，严肃地盯着吊扇叶片蓄势待发的白色奶猫。** **

****“好好吃饭，别总想着去够叶片。”** **

****“你怎么知道我在想什么？”** **

****奶猫甩了甩毛茸茸的尾巴，坐下来继续吃盘子里的鱼。** **

****“嗯！真好吃！你怎么这么会做鱼？”** **

****“不管什么菜系，不会做鱼的师傅在这里都很难混的。”** **

****“哦……”** **

****奶猫心满意足地舔了舔爪子上沾着的鱼汁。** **

****“那个好多小朋友喜欢吃的黄色大M呢？那里也有鱼吃吗？”** **

****“当然啊。”** **

****阿龙又扶了扶帽子。** **

****“那里有一种叫麦香鱼的炸鱼。”** **

****“哇，那我下次要去吃！我记得你去买菜那里，旁边有一家。”** **

****奶猫说着，三两下蹦上柜台，蹲在收银台上，朝阿龙忽闪忽闪大眼睛。** **

****原本以为人形卖萌害自己脸红心跳是因为单身久了，没想到原型猫猫眨眼居然直接害自己几乎心脏骤停了！** **

****“你，你不要这样……”** **

****“阿龙里在跟say讲发？”** **

****奶猫一个激灵，喵呜一声就钻到阿龙怀里。阿龙心领神会地抱住奶猫，起身招呼客人。** **

****“洪哥今晚冇出去蒲？”** **

****“蒲个鬼？个荒山野岛，蒲完听朝先返得来，我老婆唔摞我做斩料我跟佢姓！”** **

****“洪哥又来喂狗粮了。”** **

****阿龙招呼洪哥随便坐，让奶猫呆在柜台自己玩，自己洗手围上围裙，拿着小本本点餐。** **

****“食啲咩？”** **

****“炒碟大肠，跟住要支珠江……你等阵！”** **

****手机一震洪哥就跟抽了筋似的，条件反射就接了起来，然后阿龙就见那膀大腰圆的汉子跟犯了错误的鸡仔饼似的，一边在对着电话那头言听计从，一边指着菜单上的椒麻鸡和酸菜炒大肠，朝阿龙做“打包”的口型。** **

****阿龙朝洪哥比了个OK的手势，转身就去厨房准备了。** **

****奶猫蹲在柜台，伸长脖子朝厨房张望。男人在炒什么？酸菜炒大肠吗？怎么闻着那么香？还有椒麻鸡是什么东西？鸡都站得脚发麻了人类还要杀来吃吗？太坏了！嗯……不过真的好香哦！** **

****洪哥还是第一次在阿龙店里见到小动物，而且这只奶猫还拼命朝厨房方向眨眼睛，就差没把口水滴下来了。他觉得这猫实在可爱，阿龙拎着打包盒出来的时候便问：** **

****“几时整翻来只咁得意嘅猫猫？”** **

****“就今朝，肚饿围住我凼凼转。”** **

****“睇落同你好熟喔！”** **

****洪哥拿着打包盒到柜台埋单，奶猫像模像样地蹲在收银台前。阿龙过来，从身后的冰箱里拿出一支珠江。** **

****“第日俾翻个樽我系啦！”** **

****“咁就多谢晒啦！”** **

****洪哥掏出手机扫码支付，奶猫看两人手上居然没有过钱，顿觉没劲，“啪”一巴掌捶在了收银机的确定键上——** **

****“叮铃！”** **

****收银机的抽屉应声弹了出来，奶猫大惊，呼一下就跳进了阿龙怀里，只留了个毛茸茸的白屁股在外面瑟瑟发抖。** **

****“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈阿龙你只猫招财啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”** **

****※** **

****直到阿龙9点关店，卷帘门呜噜呜噜地降下来，隔绝开店里和外面的世界，奶猫都一直扁着嘴，赌气不理阿龙。** **

****“好啦好啦，你想玩收银机，早点告诉我啊。”** **

****“才不稀罕咧！”** **

****奶猫傲娇地尾巴一甩，直接把白屁股对着柜台里的阿龙。阿龙笑着“叮——”的一声摁开收银机。** **

****奶猫抖了抖尾巴，悄咪咪扭头来看。阿龙低着头，一边从里面拿钱出来一边说：** **

****“你主要是没有经验。练习过就不会怕啦！”** **

****“切！没兴趣！”** **

****“那你对什么有兴趣啊？啊！”** **

****奶猫突然一记回旋扑，在空中飞起一爪子，呼掉阿龙头上的厨师帽。然而它可能忘了阿龙脑袋上冒出来的是两个树枝一样的犄角，结果那顶厨师帽从阿龙头上歪掉下来，挂在右边犄角上晃啊晃。** **

****“MIA、MIA哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”** **

****眼看着刚接进怀里的白团子又要笑到滚将下去，阿龙无奈地把它抱到收银机旁坐稳，顺便把挂在脑袋上的厨师帽扣到了它的脑袋上。** **

****“喵呜……看不见了……”** **

****奶猫一屁股坐下，两只前爪扶住那几乎把自己整个猫身扣进去的大帽子，险险将它夹在双耳间。** **

****“哈哈，这顶高帽还是你戴着好看。”** **

****“你才戴高帽，哎呀！”** **

****原本想伸出爪子去薅阿龙头上的角，结果** ** ****身子** ** ****一动，好不容易夹稳的高帽就又晃晃悠悠的** ** ****倒了下来——** **

****“喵！——”** **

****这下奶猫精是真的被镇在了厨师帽底下了。** **

****“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”** **

****※** **

****“喵喵？喵喵？”** **

****又哄又抱，好不容易才把气呼呼的奶猫带回后面住处，谁知刚一进门，小家伙又“噌”的一下不知蹦哪儿去了。** **

****“喵喵？好啦喵喵，我错了！”** **

****好在一直一个人住，家里也不大，客厅里没寻着，估摸着就是窜进卧房了。阿龙怕自己一不小心踩到小家伙，一边点亮屋里的灯，一边往卧室走去。** **

****“喵喵？我错了，我保证，再不笑你了！”** **

****“真的？”** **

****衣柜附近突然传来说话声，饶是头上长角都宠辱不惊的阿龙，也被吓了一跳。他“啪”的摁开墙上的开关，暖黄的灯光瞬间将冷清的卧室裹入怀中。** **

****“哎呀，你开灯干嘛？”** **

****说话的是蹲在衣柜前的奶猫——变成的男孩。由于床板挡住，阿龙只能看到他光着的肩膀。即便如此，他已经觉得自己呼吸瞬间变得粗重。** **

****“你……干嘛呢？”** **

****“你穿了我的衣服，我当然得借你一件衣服穿咯。”** **

****“哦……那你等等，我给你找……”** **

****猫形的时候大脑袋圆眼睛，小短腿撑起圆滚滚的身子，显得十分可爱。人形的时候虽然也是大脑袋圆眼睛，但身材一下子抽条变长，可爱之余更显得帅气。阿龙是先见的人形，那会儿虽然也暗自感叹男孩身材不错，可现下他浑身上下只挂着一条松垮垮的大裤衩，两条长腿曲起，支撑着瘦长的上半身蹲在那里……** **

****阿龙背过身去，长长呼出一口气，确定自己的冲动平复得差不多了，才又转过身来，弯腰在衣柜里给男孩找衣服。** **

****他翻出一套夏装运动服，摸了摸料子，回身递给男孩。** **

****“这套吧，手感挺软的，睡觉穿没问题。”** **

****“谢啦！”** **

****男孩接过衣服，顺势握住阿龙手臂，借力站了起来。** **

****“哇，你居然比我矮！”** **

****阿龙瞥了一眼镜子——别说，还真差了那么几公分。他内心忽然涌起一点小不甘，急忙推着男孩往浴室去。** **

****“哎哎哎你干嘛？”** **

****“赶紧洗澡去！洗干净了才能穿干净衣服！”** **

****“不要！”** **

****眼看着就要被推进浴室了，男孩两只手死命扒住门框。** **

****“猫猫不洗澡的！”** **

****“你现在是人不是猫。”** **

****记得李婶说他们家波斯猫每次洗澡都跟打仗一样，恨不得给它打上麻醉才消停。阿龙看着眼前这只誓死不从的猫系男子，心想别管修没修炼，果然猫都是一个德性。这么想着，他突然板起脸，佯怒道：** **

****“谁知道你成天在外面跑来跑去的，身上带没带脏东西？告诉你，不洗干净今晚你就……”** **

****男孩忽然停止了挣扎。他吸了吸鼻子，一把将怀里的衣服兜头丢向阿龙。他用力眨了眨眼睛，衣服也顾不上穿，扭头就往外面走。** **

****“小爷我当流浪猫那会儿，你还不知道在哪个山洞里修炼呢！”** **

****“你等等。”** **

****意识到自己话说得太重了，阿龙急忙跟出去，一把握住男孩的手腕。** **

****“对不起，我刚刚……话说重了。”** **

****见惯了人类百般呵护自家小猫，对流浪猫追打驱赶的，男孩没想到男人居然会向自己道歉，心里一下子就感动多于生气了。阿龙见他表情有所缓和，接着说：** **

****“你是害怕花洒吧？那我们不洗淋浴，泡澡好不好？拿个大木桶，里面装上热水，泡一泡整个人都会舒服很多的。然后我再给你铺个软软暖暖的……呃，你要变回猫睡觉吗？”** **

****“变不变都……哈嚏！”** **

****春天的夜晚，毕竟还有些凉意，男孩又光着膀子那么长时间，一下子没忍住打了个大喷嚏。阿龙急忙把他带回卧室，连人带衣服一起推进了浴室。** **

****“这里面暖和。我现在放洗澡水，你在旁边那个小凳子上坐着等我一会儿。衣服放这个筐里……”** **

****右边脸颊上突然一滑而过又湿又软的触感，阿龙瞬间呆滞，愣愣地扭过头来看将身子蜷在小塑料凳上的男孩，嘴巴仿佛扯线公仔一般，机械地张阖：** **

****“你，你干什么？”** **

****“猫猫示好啊。”** **

****男孩笑弯一双好看的大眼睛，调皮地吐了吐舌头。** **

****


End file.
